


Blood,Tears & Gold

by rryiyu



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你想不想知道，他到底是怎么想的？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood,Tears & Gold

Alexander Lightwood睁开眼的时候，正是日出，一点白色的晨光透过厚重天鹅绒窗帘的缝隙，他看着边上的钟，猜想他到底是昏睡了多久。他随意动了动手指，发觉全身上下都像是散架般的疼痛和无力，再想想梦里被一大群暗影魅族追逐，他就知道自己定然过了一段很艰难的时间。雪白的纱布围在他的手臂上，微微沁出鲜红。  
“醒了？”黑暗里有个男人的声音，醇厚得如同陈年的红酒，Alec愣了一下觉得有些熟悉，直到那双猫眼从黑暗里显露出熠熠的晶芒，他才想起那是谁。  
布鲁克林的大巫师，那个英俊诡秘的亚洲男人。  
Magnus Bane走到那个年轻的暗影猎手的面前，触摸他高挺的鼻梁，修长的挂满戒指的手指缓缓向上划过他的额头：“看来你已经好一些了。”这个动作不乏暧昧，但是Alec无心也无力去阻止巫师的动作。  
“……是好很多了。”他努力从干涩的嗓子眼里挤出这一句，换来巫师一阵低笑，像是猫咪低沉的咕噜，他想，然后觉得大概魔毒还在他脑子里作怪。  
Magnus喂他喝水，动作很温柔，然后他抽去垫在Alec头下的软枕，Alec挣扎着想要坐起来：“Jace……Izzy呢？”  
Magnus轻柔地按着他的肩膀：“这不是你需要关心的问题。你现在只需要好好地躺着养伤。”  
Alec用手臂挡住视线：“是啊，别拖他们的后腿就不错了。”  
他一直是有些自卑的，Jace是那么耀眼，是他永远也无法企及的光芒，就连Isabelle，他的小妹，如今也能独当一面了。如今连Clary，一个盲呆——好吧不能这么叫她了，都比他强，之前是这样，现在还是这样。他只能昂首挺胸地继续努力，因为他知道自己不像Jace那么有天赋，Alec痛苦地想，好了，这下子他倒真成Jace的拖累了。  
Magnus只是拉开他的手臂，注视着他的蓝眼睛，那双琥珀色与绿色交缠的猫眼里是一种深邃到他没有足够阅历去明白的神情：“他不知道吗？”  
“什么？”Alec没有想到巫师会没头没脑地来上这么一句，睁大了眼睛看向他。  
“Jace Wayland，他从没发现你这双漂亮的眼睛，在注视他的时候是那么美吗？深蓝色的，像是海洋的颜色，充满生机。他也从没发现，你是那么努力想要得到他的认可，他的关注。他什么都不知道，对吗？”Magnus着迷似的伸出手，轻轻触碰他的眉骨。我该躲开，Alec想，但是他没有，他只是咬紧了下唇。  
Jace在看着他，当Magnus俯身靠在他耳边轻轻说话的时候，他突然看见房门那里的人，虽然隐在阴影里，但是那金色的眼睛和卷发出卖了他：“你想不想知道，他到底是怎么想的？”  
“他怎么想的，我还不知道吗？”Alec苦笑，他早就明白，Jace对自己绝对不可能有超过兄弟情之外的情感。  
“或许你不知道呢？”Magnus回答，然后诱哄似的用嘴唇在他脖子上的一块印记磨蹭，Alec短暂地感觉到了一种报复般的快意充盈了他的心，所以他只是任由那个巫师像只猫一般作弄他，用眼角的余光注视着Jace所在的那个角落。  
当Magnus吻上他的鼻梁的时候，Alec闭上眼睛。Jace已经离开了，他能听到那怒气冲冲的脚步声越来越远。  
“你满意了？”最年长的Lightwood在巫师放开他，戴上兜帽准备离去的时候这样说，他的声音还是那么干涩以至于尖锐，“这就是你想要的结果。”  
巫师什么也没说，只是俯下身子，再次吻了他，这次的吻直接而目标明确地落在了他唇上。兜帽柔软地罩住了他的脸，Alec能够闻到巫师身上清浅的香气。  
然后他消失，就像来时一般悄无声息。  
Jace推门进来，已经是两个小时以后的事情了。那个金发的男孩挂着他一向的生人勿近的冷淡表情，走到熟睡的Alec边上，静静看了他一会。  
接着Jace转身，走了出去。  
他是什么也不知道，他苦涩地想。现在什么都来不及了。


End file.
